1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board for electronic packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic assemblies typically include a plurality of integrated circuit packages that are mounted to a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board has a number of different conductive power/ground planes and signal lines that provide power and electrical signals to the integrated circuits.
Some electronic assemblies require pull-up or pull-down resistors to hold the signal lines to a desired voltage logic state when not driven by active logic. The pull-up/pull-down resistors are typically discrete devices that are soldered to the top surface of the printed circuit board. Discrete resistor devices are relatively large and occupy valuable routing space on the printed circuit board. Additionally, the inventory space and process steps required to mount the resistors to the board increase the cost of producing the electronic assemblies. It would be desirable to provide a printed circuit board